


A Morning After

by maryagrawatson



Series: Flatmates [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Missing Scene, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was worth a wound - it was worth many wounds - to know the depth of loyalty and love that lay behind that cold mask.'</p><p>Or nearly getting blown up by a vest loaded with Semtex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning After

John wakes up disoriented. It's really late, gone on one in the afternoon, and he's confused for a minute before memories of the events of the past night flood him... The pool. Moriarty. The Semtex vest. The look of hurt and betrayal in Sherlock's eyes and then his panic. John is torn between being angry at having been used for bait and being touched by Sherlock's obvious display of affection for him.  
  
Muscles twinging, John climbs out of bed and shrugs on his dressing gown and slippers. He heads down to the flat and finds it quiet. Sherlock snores, so it's easy to know that he's not home rather than still asleep. John goes to put on the kettle and then remembers that they're out of milk. He decides to add that to the angry at Sherlock side of his emotional conundrum and heads to the bathroom.  
  
When he comes out of the shower, he hears noise in the kitchen. It's too loud to be Mrs. Hudson so Sherlock must be back from wherever he's gone. John realises he's not quite ready to see him, not having sorted out his feelings about the night before. But short of going out of Sherlock's bedroom window and using his bedsheets as a rope so he can climb down to the alley, he's trapped and has to face him. He's halfway down the hall when he hears the kettle whistle.  
  
"Afternoon," he calls out neutrally as he comes into the kitchen. Then his eyes widen. There are four Sainsbury carrier bags on the table.  
Sherlock catches John's gaze and gives him a sheepish smile. "You said we were out of milk and beans, but we needed eggs and fruit, too. So..."  
  
John sighs, making his decision. He's not angry. He gives Sherlock a full smile. "I'm not going to say this makes up for nearly being blown up last night, but for once, you did the right thing." Sherlock lets out a relieved sigh that would have surprised John yesterday. But now, he's come to understand that he means something to Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock gets to work on the tea and toast as he does most mornings while John starts to sort through the shopping. He decides he's ravenous. "Do you want scrambled eggs?"  
"Sure."  
  
The eggs are ready by the time Sherlock has buttered the toast and they move to the desk in the lounge to eat.  
  
"I'm flattered," John says when he's finished eating.  
"Hmm?"  
"That you think I'm brilliant enough to be a criminal mastermind."  
"I still can't figure out what happened there. I'm wondering if I had a stroke."  
John swats him with a newspaper. "You're a real tit, you know that?"  
  
Sherlock doesn't react the way he expects. He'd thought he'd get an eyeroll, maybe even a swat back. Instead, Sherlock goes quiet. Then, he speaks softly. "I meant it, you know."  
"Meant what?"  
"I'd be lost without my blogger."

**Author's Note:**

> (I have to mention how much work I did to decide on Sherlock shopping at Sainsbury. In The Blind Banker, we see John shopping at a Tesco, which, according to Google, is accessible in about 24 minutes from the real life location of 221 Baker Street directly by the Jubilee line that John finds handy. Sainsbury is a bit closer, but requires a transfer. There's also a Waitrose nearby, but I don't see either one of them shopping there. So I decided that Sherlock would have gone to the nearest store in a cab, and that was Sainsbury!)


End file.
